Total Drama All-Stars Dream Casts
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Chris McLean pitches some possible themes for future seasons of Total Drama, everything from a second Heroes vs Villains season to Old School vs New School. Other ideas include Action-like themes, from music and sports to Disney World and Universal. I might possibly use one or more of these themes for a future Total Drama fanfic.
1. Personal Themes

**A/N:** For now, this idea is a bold experiment. If I can think of enough ideas to write a good story, and gain enough confidence that I can finish it, I just might write stories about one or more of these All-Stars themes with previous Total Drama favorites, both my own and those of other readers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or Survivor. The former belongs to Fresh TV at present, and the latter belongs to CBS.

* * *

 **Total Drama All-Stars Dream Casts**

"Yo!" said Chris McLean from Pahkitew Island, "Here I am, once again, on the new location of Camp Wawanakwa, Pahkitew Island! Plans are in effect for another season of Total Drama. This time, though, we are giving you, the viewing world, some freedom to vote for whichever of these fantastic new All-Stars ideas of ours you like the best, or would most like to see. Just cast your ballots online, and we'll take note of them, aaaand, we'll humor the majority, though not necessarily the minority." He chortled.

"Of course, you won't have complete freedom to choose whomever you want to see in whatever show," he continued, "because I thought it would be more fun if I got to choose the casts for each of these seasons! Hope you're all not too disappointed!" He chortled again.

"But anyway," he continued once again, "Let us know what you would like to see most, and we'll sate your appetite for more fun torture-I mean, challenges, ASAP. But for now, let's give you all a preview of what lies in store for each possible theme for the next season of… Total… Drama… All-Stars!"

* * *

 **Racially Divided**

"Now, I am aware that this idea is not to everybody's liking, and could stir up some controversy," narrated Chris. "But then, what is Total Drama without a little controversy and conflict? I should know, 'cause this show has already provoked many angry emails and lawsuits! But if this idea gets enough votes, we're still going to do it, hate mail or no. This season will be divided by four general racial groups: European, or Caucasian, African, Hispanic, and Asian. Below are the names we have planned for the teams, and the planned members of each team."

 _Noble Negros_

LeShawna  
DJ  
Cameron  
Stephanie  
Mike  
Jasmine – Technically not a Negro, but she looks a lot like one, so we're including her here.

 _Classy Caucasians_

Gwen  
Geoff  
Lindsay  
Jo  
Chet  
Duncan

 _Happy Hispanics_

Alejandro  
Brody  
Eva  
Courtney  
Lorenzo  
Jen

 _Audacious Asians_

Heather – Japanese  
Devin – Korean  
Kitty – Chinese  
Noah – Indian  
Dave – Indian  
Ellody – Indian

* * *

 **Worlds Apart (Collars)**

"Why the heck not? A lot of people are interested in seeing people from different walks of life rival each other for a grand prize," said Chris. "Besides, what is life without a way to walk it and stumble every five feet? He, he, he!"

 _Witty White-Collars_

Emma – Studying to become a lawyer.  
Mary – Mathematician studying to become an accountant.  
Courtney – C.I.T. getting ready to run for office.  
Cody – Member of a rich, white collar family.  
Harold – Interested in pop culture and books.  
Sam – Lover of video games and dreaming of becoming a CEO.

 _Bulky Blue-Collars_

LeShawna – Member of a hard working family.  
Bridgette – Works for a living by the beach.  
Ezekiel – Homeschooled and laboring at his house.  
Scott – Planning to work construction.  
Ryan – A personal physical trainer.  
Izzy – Once worked with the RCMP, or so she said.

 _Naked No-Collars_

Dawn – Free-spirited animal lover.  
Shawn – Outdoor adventurer.  
Tammy – Fanatical believer in make-believe.  
Miles – Sweet and peaceful vegan who meditates.  
Tom – Passionate about fashion.  
Owen – A party animal.

* * *

 **Heroes vs Villains 2**

"Some of Total Drama's fans felt that the first Heroes vs Villains All-Stars season left a bit to be desired," said Chris, "So we thought we would take a new batch of Total Drama stars, from Pahkitew Island and The Ridonculous Race, and find some more sensical and original ways to make them feel the pain while trying to make their side prevail!"

 _Heroic Horses_

Jasmine – Nice, decent adventurer who supported winner, Shawn.  
MacArthur – Feisty opponent of the conniving Ice Dancers.  
Brody – Bold and enthusiastic pal of the good surfer dude, Geoff.  
Stephanie – I kinda misplaced her here, to stir up some drama again!  
Laurie – Loving 'earth-first' attitude and strong-willed.  
Shawn – Nice personality and and great at survival.  
Mickey – Perky little guy, if a little afraid of almost everything.

 _Villainous Voles_

Josee – Calculating and cold, and doing anything bad to win her season.  
Chet – Constantly feuding stupidly with his stepbrother, Lorenzo.  
Sugar – Over-competitive and antisocial.  
Scarlett – Wicked, crafty, and manipulative.  
Ennui – Spooky and freaky, according to Don.  
Max – A self-proclaimed 'evil genius.'  
Jacques – Same as Josee.

* * *

 **Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty**

"Now here's an idea I'd love to see!" said Chris. "This kind of conflict isn't lopsided al all, so it's the perfect way to make the campers tear each other apart in their bid to see which of the three 'B's' is superior!" He laughed again.

 _Bountiful Brains_

Ellody – Highest I.Q. of all Total Drama contestants.  
Mary – Same as Ellody.  
Heather – Clever enough to mastermind Island and World Tour.  
Courtney – Bursting her brain to think of ways to make herself win.  
Harold – He's sure geeky. Does that count as intelligence?  
Noah – Bookworm who's always making up for Owen's pea brain.  
Alejandro – Cunning puppet master of World Tour alongside Heather.

 _Burly Brawns_

Jasmine – Athletic and an Amazon.  
Rock – Strong and tough.  
Spud – Big, fat, and tough.  
Geoff – Has rock-hard abs he always exposes.  
Tyler – Jock who tries to play sports well.  
Eva – Big, muscular, loud-mouthed bully.  
Ryan – 75% upper body.

 _Bodacious Beauties_

Justin – Ambitious face model.  
Lindsay – Cute as a button.  
Zoey – Sweet girl with flowers in her hair.  
Sadie – Similar to Lindsay.  
Ella – Wannabe Disney Princess.  
Devin – Handsome hunk in Carrie's opinion.  
Dakota – Model who used to be mutated.

* * *

 **All Winners vs Runners-Up**

"Why not give the previous winners and the runners-up another chance to win, or redeem themselves, or just become flunkies again?" said Chris.

 _Team Winners_

Owen  
Beth  
Heather  
Cameron  
Zoey  
Shawn  
Geoff  
Brody

 _Team Almost Winners_

Gwen  
Duncan  
Alejandro  
Lightning  
Mike  
Sky  
Sanders  
MacArthur

* * *

 **Battle of the Seasons**

"Fans have been dreaming of which generation of Total Drama has the best contestants," said Chris. "If this gets enough votes, they just might learn the answer to that question."

 _Team Island_

Trent  
Cody  
Owen  
Beth  
Courtney  
Sierra

 _Team Revenge_

Scott  
Mike  
Brick  
Dawn  
Zoey  
Jo

 _Team Pahkitew_

Shawn  
Dave  
Beardo  
Jasmine  
Sky  
Scarlett

 _Team Ridonculous_

Chet  
Lorenzo  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Emma  
Kitty

* * *

 **Second (or Third or Fourth) Chance**

"Everybody deserves a second chance," said Chris, "and a third, and a fourth, and a fifth chance. If at first you don't succeed, try to humiliate yourself again!" He chortled yet again.

 _The Girls_

Lindsay  
Ellody  
Miles  
Kitty  
Jasmine  
Dakota  
Izzy

 _The Guys_

Trent  
Brick  
Noah  
DJ  
Rock  
Jay  
B

* * *

 **Old School vs New School**

"Anybody wonder which is the better way to play the game of Total Drama?" Chris inquired, "Old school or new school? I don't care, but I know some of you do, and ratings are the most important thing to me."

 _Good Old Guys_

Heather  
Courtney  
Sierra  
Beth  
Zoey  
Duncan  
Harold  
Cameron  
Sam  
Owen

 _Fresh New Guys_

Scarlett  
Sugar  
Amy  
Samey  
Jo  
Alejandro  
Mike  
Max  
Topher  
Leonard

* * *

 **Legends**

"Some Total Drama campers have stood the test of time as the most legendary contestants ever to be on this show," said Chris. "Wonder which one of them might be the greatest legend of them all? Vote for this idea, and find out!"

 _The Girls_

Heather  
Bridgette  
Carrie  
Sanders  
Gwen  
Jasmine  
MacArthur

 _The Guys_

Owen  
Noah  
Duncan  
Geoff  
Mike  
Scott  
Brody

* * *

"Anyway, that's all we have for you right now," concluded Chris, "Send in your votes as to which theme sparks your anticipation the most, and soon, you'll see another epic, and hopefully, fantastically treacherous, season of Total… Drama… All-Stars!"


	2. Genre Themes

**A/N:** I just thought of an idea for another kind of themed Total Drama show with All-Stars. I'm considering writing a second TD fanfic, back to back with the one discussed by Chris McLean in the previous chapter, but with a different kind of theme. I am aware that numerous fan fiction authors have written stories where Total Drama takes place in new, original locales and with new, stylish activities. A few examples that I've seen include TD Game Show, Video Games, and Disney. I have some ideas of my own here, and I wouldn't mind hearing some opinions about them as well in this, Chris' second Total Drama announcement.

* * *

"Yo!" exclaimed Chris McLean, again. "You might be surprised to be hearing from me again so soon! Well, for those of you waiting to find out which themed season of All-Stars we are going to be airing, get used to disappointment! He, he! We haven't made up our minds yet. However, a few fans have been begging us to make some alterations to some of my Dream casts. Normally I wouldn't give such begging much regard, but two of these beggars have hotshot lawyers, and I've had it up to here with lawsuits on this show! So whichever idea wins, there may be some changes to its dream cast."

"But that is not why I'm here today. Today, I'm here to announce that at the same time our new season will be airing for your viewing pleasure, another themed season will be airing at the same time, back to back. That's right! Two back to back Total Drama shows, one after the other. Nice way to make the big bucks, isn't it? (Snickers.) "Ahem! Excuse me! Anywho, after three successful sequels to Total Drama Island and an exciting racing spin-off that resembled Total Drama World Tour, we thought we'd try brainstorming clever ways to build on the success of Total Drama Action, too. The sorts of things that have fun with say… genres, fun facts, games, and other such crap that keeps kids entertained and refusing to share!" Chris grinned. "Awesome!"

"And now, with no further ado," he continued, "Let's lay out my new set of brainy, funny, slick ideas to make the ratings of Total Drama soar again!"

 **Total Drama Sports**

"I know we did a challenge or two in one episode of Total Drama Action," explained Chris, "But that was only one episode, and it was based on a movie genre. In this show, we plan on theming the challenges according to a series of popular sports games from a sports point-of-view, including some which Canadians and Americans are not so familiar with, like association football and rugby, and maybe cricket."

 **Total Drama Music**

"Everybody likes music," said Chris, "Don't they? Doesn't make any difference to me! Most people do, and that's good enough for me! Here, teams and contestants will have to pass challenges by recognizing, playing, and yes, singing famous songs, mostly North American, though some may come from other countries, too. Anybody interested in Nordic music?" He looked around. "How about South African? Or maybe… samba?"

 **Total Drama Literature**

"Now this may seem like the laziest idea I've thought of to you, the viewers," declared Chris. "People just sitting around in a televised book club, reading and reviewing books, right? Wrong! There will be some of that, but there will also be plenty of book-thumping, bible-smashing, page-tearing, and some messes spilled on valuable, rare books! And sometimes, they'll be doing it to each other's favorite, or most important, books. After all, what is Total Drama without a little outrage, from both contestants and viewers?"

 **Total Drama Online**

"MMORPGs are popular all over the world," said Chris, "Especially in America, Europe, Japan, and South Korea. Contestants will have a ball playing online video games with fanatical professionals who will repeatedly kick their butts! There are so many of them! Ultima Online, World of Warcraft, Lord of the Rings Online, Mice & Minotaurs, Svalbard Online, Welcome to the Pits, and of course, Total Drama Online!" (Chortles.) And, of course, campers can get themselves beaten to a pulp, or beat the pulp themselves, in some tournament games, too, like Street Fighter! Will anybody able to beat the masters of these games and come out on top? I seriously doubt it. But if you think they can, just let us know, and we'll consider it."

 **Total Drama Hersheytown**

"This is a working title for a possible venture into every chocolate lover's favorite 'land of chocolate,'" said Chris, "Hershey, Pennsylvania, a.k.a. Chocolate Town, U.S.A. We were going to suggest a theme with Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, because that's much more awesome, and perilous! Unfortunately, Willy Wonka and his factory don't actually exist, so we've settled for the next best thing. Oh, it'll be fun; everything from food gorging at Milton Hershey's factory to barfing their guts out on the Hersheypark roller coasters! And lots more in store, too!"

 **Total Drama Toys**

"I know, our contestants are mostly too old for toys," said Chris, "But wouldn't it be cute, watching them reliving the joy of their childhood, reminiscing on their past experiences wistfully, and of course, messing their toys up so they can't play with them or keep them anymore?" (Laughs.) "I sure think so! Vote for this and watch as your favorite campers play with toys and games, are forced to learn educational things about them, and have to try to fix them after a challenge dirties or breaks them!"

 **Total Drama Disney World**

"Where can our scampering campers have more fun than anywhere else on Earth?" asked Chris. "Why, Disney World, of course! Campers will have fun with rides, attractions, restaurants, and shopping in the Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Hollywood Studios, Animal Kingdom, and the twin water parks! Or rather, they'll have to pull off exciting, but dangerous, stunts and adventures while not disturbing the tourists who are enjoying the parks too much! Sound hard to you? It sure is! Our campers just better hope that they don't receive some lawsuits themselves!"

 **Total Drama Universal**

"This is basically the same as the Disney World idea," said Chris, "Only, in this case, they'll be swinging and flailing through Universal Orlando and the Islands of Adventure! Where do you think our brave campers will meet their match? Jurassic Park? Springfield? The Wizarding World of Harry Potter? I honestly don't know, but I can't wait to find out!"

 **Total Drama Religion**

"Now, I'm not a religious person, myself," admitted Chris, "However, I'm certain some of our campers are, while some others aren't, and those that are religious don't all follow the same religion. And we all know how much many modern people don't like preachy neighbors. Maybe we can build up some tension by pitting the 'righteous' against the 'sinners,' no? Or maybe I should say, the 'free-thinkers' against the 'Puritans'? You decide."

 **Total Drama Summer**

"Summer's a nice time of year, isn't it?" asked Chris, "No school, no homework, no mind games, no problem, right? Wrong, again! I can make any teenagers suffer in unspeakable ways in the summer, and not just with a crummy summer camp like Wawanakwa. Just watch as we put together some challenges based on stuff about the season of summer! They'll hate it so much, they'll want to rush back to school and never come home!"

"Well, that's it for another preview of the future of Canadian reality TV," said Chris, signing off for the time being. "Keep casting votes for both categories of ideas, and soon, you'll see TWO amazing new series of Total… Drama… All-Stars!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I might update this chapter by adding a few extra of Chris' ideas, once I think of them. By the way, Total Drama Toys is my own personal favorite of these ideas, but I'm open to other people's interests, too.


End file.
